Pressure Points
by anyadoll
Summary: When something disrupts and forces them to question both their partnership and friendship, Riley finds herself reconnecting with an old flame when she's requested for a special detail and Gabriel starts dating. But whose jealously will rear its ugly head first?
1. The Gloves Are Off

**A/N: **Ahhh, another multi chapter. This one has taken me 2 weeks just to perfect the first chapter. I think I know where I'm going with it though. I work a lot coming up this week, so updates could be sporadic at best. Basically I'm intrigued by the idea of Gabriel and Riley each dating (other people) after something disrupts and makes them question their "just friendship" and they try to move past it. Whose jealously will show first? Tracy is mine, but all the other characters are not. I hope you guys enjoy! And it's set about two years into the partnership. "Where To Now" lyrics by Cider Sky.

**Pressure Points**

_Tell me where to now_

'_Cause the lights are up_

_And the covers _

_And the gloves_

_Are off_

_There's no win or lose_

_So go ahead make your move_

_Let's just pray that it's good enough…_

XOX

It wasn't something they intended to happen.

The alley behind the club their fallen politician frequented when he went about his shadier business dealings was dark to be sure, but well placed streetlights weren't doing Gabriel and Riley any favors in looking for cover. They waited impatiently around the corner for him to emerge from the backdoor with the jump drive containing state secrets he was supposed to sell to his foreign contact.

Riley kept glancing at her watch in irritation.

"You know, we could have sent you in as an exotic dancer and been done with this three hours ago," Gabriel chuckled, half serious. She rolled her eyes, shooting him a dark look.

"Bet you'd love that," she said coyly, eyebrow raised as she nudged him. "Keep dreaming."

He opened his mouth to respond that he would, in fact, _keep dreaming_, when the door they'd been watching finally swung open. "Is it Carpenter?" Gabriel asked instead, all joking aside as their target came into view. Riley nodded.

"Looks like," she whispered, and they maneuvered around the corner they hid behind, their backs following along the wall. "We need proof he has the drive, I can't see from here."

"There are three men hidden, like us, shadowing the buyer. Can't tell who they are though. Too dark," Gabriel whispered back. "We need to get closer."

Riley huffed. "We can't _get_ closer, Gabriel. Not without blowing our position. Any ideas?"

He hesitated a moment. "Maybe, but you're not gonna like it."

"Try me," she answered back, straining her eyes trying to get a better view.

"Hide your gun, and follow my lead," Gabriel commanded, hiding his own gun in his waistband, under his jacket.

Riley reluctantly followed as they grew closer to the meet. He put a hand out, stopping her movement when all that separated them from the buyer and Carpenter was a dumpster. Gabriel grasped her upper arms, backing her against the brick wall. She had a half a mind to demand what the hell was going on when he kicked the dumpster, the sound echoing in the alleyway. Riley looked at him like he was insane.

"Laugh," he whispered. She pressed her lips into a thin line, shaking her head stubbornly. "Just do it."

Having sparred with her on more than one occasion, he knew which spot to hit to give him the reaction he wanted. He pressed his thumb right above her hipbone, eliciting the sound she refused to make by force. She looked like she wanted to punch him, and he knew he'd pay for this later.

Carpenter and the buyer's attention swiveled to focus on the sounds they made, and Gabriel used infrared from the satellite positioned from above to detect how many men were being sent to investigate. Two of the buyer's men that initially hid emerged from the shadows to seek them out.

When the men grew near, no more than six feet from their positions, Gabriel pulled her close, offering a sorrowful smile and prayed she wouldn't slap him and ruin the cover he'd chopped together in a matter of minutes. He leaned down to her level, grasping the back of her neck and pulling her lips to his roughly. Riley froze, hands coming up to his chest to push him away when she heard the men round the corner where they hid. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt instead, leaning into him and responding to the kiss. She found herself rapidly sinking, teeth clashing against his as a real, almost desperate passion took over her movements

He felt the strange shift between them first, when the kiss went from a quick cover to something deeper, all-consuming. Their mission slipped from his mind as the kiss grew hungrier, more urgent, and she couldn't pull him close enough, hands traveling under shirts, uncovering newfound skin.

No one would worry about a lust driven couple in a back alley. Not here, of all places.

The laughing and cajoling in a foreign language pulled him back to their reality first, regret filling him when she made a small noise of protest at the loss of contact. There was a question in her darkened green eyes he couldn't answer when she opened them, lost and confused and dazed by what had transpired. He released his hold on her as if she'd burned him, nodding to the men that surrounded them and watching as Carpenter handed the drive to the buyer.

They still had a job to do.

XOX

They couldn't look at each other.

The kiss and all of its implications went unspoken. A silent agreement they made with each other. No one would ever know. But they knew, and it was tearing them both apart. They were friends. Just friends.

_Just friends_ didn't kiss like that.

Both partners pretended it never happened, leaving it out of their reports and debriefs, despite the havoc it played on their nerves. Riley forced herself to bounce back easier from it than Gabriel. She eschewed it as a cover, nothing more; something meant to keep them safe while they staked out their target; something meant to distract the buyer's men while their plan fell into place.

But Gabriel saw it, felt it, for what it was, and he couldn't get past it. He didn't want to let it go, try as he may. And she refused any attempt he made in trying to bring it up. It frustrated him to no end.

It was straining their partnership.

Riley was almost relieved when Lillian pulled her aside, telling her she'd been requested for a special detail.

Gabriel did not take kindly to the news.

XOX

They fought before she left.

It was trivial and petty, and looking back he wasn't sure how it started.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

Riley was being loaned by request to the Secret Service; a request made by Stanwick Finnegan himself, a fan of both Gabriel and Riley after the events in Syria. But this time, they'd needed only her to Gabriel's disappointment. A week, two at the most she told him gently. She was the real Secret Service Agent after all.

That wasn't what started their childish fight though. Gabriel knew with Riley's impeccable record and qualifications it could happen, but he'd shrugged it off as a miniscule possibility a long time ago. He knew she still strived, still wanted in her heart of hearts, to be a Detail Leader. She'd already lost that chance once in actually doing her job.

When she casually threw in the fact that Charlie Griffin would once again be spearheading the team, that's when the bell clanged and they both stepped into the proverbial boxing ring. She expected he wouldn't handle that news well, but as their voices rose and the fight escalated, Riley realized she should have known better.

Gabriel was not inherently a possessive or jealous man, unless it involved Charlie Griffin. Something about the guy irked him to no end; whether it was his betrayal of his partner's trust or the simple fact she'd been involved with someone so…despicable, he wasn't sure.

As it was, Riley's green eyes blazed angrily as she crossed her arms, fed up with his obnoxious name-calling and pointed observations. "Let it _go_, Gabriel. How do you think I was able to warn Governor Cameron someone was trying to kill her all those months ago? I got Charlie fired from her detail because of that. He's lucky they didn't demote him; the only reason they didn't was because we turned out to be right. That would have been on _me_!"

"But him stealing your promotion to begin with is totally _fine_?" Gabriel yelled back, throwing his arms in the air, a dark sarcasm coating his voice. "Leader of your own team. I thought that was something you wanted? Admit it, if you hadn't have been assigned to babysit me, that's where'd you be right now. That's still what you want..." he trailed.

She was taken aback for a moment, startled by the offhand assumption and the way he said it. Did he think that was something she still mourned the loss of? A silly promotion? Sure, it was something she'd wanted once upon a time when she was protecting the president. She was more than qualified. Deserved it, by all rights. But it wasn't something she dwelled on anymore. She was comfortable here, guarding Gabriel, making the world just a tiny bit better with him.

"It was," she answered him quietly, a bit put off. "Not anymore."

Her answer surprised them both.

"Why _you_?" he demanded, but it came out weak, almost tired. "What makes them think they can have you? That's not your job anymore!"

The lethal spark in her lit again at his presumption. "Gabriel, they can do with me as they see fit! _I'm not yours_! I never was, and I never will be!" she yelled, far harsher than she needed to. The startled hurt in his blue gaze told her all she needed to know. "That's not how this works."

Their kiss flickered in her mind, and she knew he was thinking the same thing. Best not to dwell on impossibilities. She shook her head, swallowing hard. "Jameson is going to be your protector in the interim. Try to afford him some respect," she bit out sharply, jarring Gabriel's shoulder with her own as she slammed his door behind her.

Gabriel stood frozen for a long moment. How had they gotten here? Tiptoeing around each other after that stupid kiss in the alley. She pretending it was nothing when it was everything to him. He turned, hand on his doorknob, half a mind to go after his partner, to make it right. Make her understand him and his undeniable fear.

He feared she'd regret protecting him one day, having given up a promising career to cover his reckless ass. He feared Charlie Griffin would convince her she was better than this. Hell, he feared Charlie Griffin could convince her of a lot of things.

Maybe that was for the best. They couldn't be involved. Weren't supposed to be partners, let alone friends.

He dropped his hand. Words were their enemy at the moment, and anything he said would only make it worse.

Something told him, deep down, he'd regret not going after her later.

And he would.

XOX

Riley had become accustomed to simple jeans and a tee shirt as her new uniform in the past two years, so the stiff black suit and starched white shirt made her uncomfortable in her own skin, the tight, slicked back ponytail making her head hurt. It all felt off.

She plucked at imaginary lint on her pants, staring blankly out the black Sedan's bulletproof window. Charlie spoke animatedly beside her. She assumed he was filling her in on the security parameters, but she couldn't concentrate. He'd forgiven her rather easily, she thought, despite getting him fired.

They were even now, she supposed.

Riley chewed her lip viciously, wincing when her cell phone buzzed and she bit down too hard, drawing blood. Gabriel's name flashed on the screen. She hit ignore before she could think, and her hasty action didn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"Trouble in paradise, Thriller?" he smirked. Smug satisfaction wasn't nearly as attractive a look on him as it was on Gabriel. Riley rolled her eyes.

"We have a job to do. I can't afford to multitask clients," she answered smoothly, professionally. "He has a replacement agent for the time being. He can go to him."

"I didn't think you thought of Gabriel as your client?" Griffin quoted a bit tauntingly, remembering a discussion they'd had awhile back, after he'd been let go.

"Tell me about the security measures we'll need to take at this charity event," Riley demanded, taking the topic and turning it hard left.

Griffin blinked, raising an eyebrow. She used to be better at deflecting. In the entire time they'd dated he hadn't even learned her favorite color. Clearly she was more open with Gabriel; lying, and even feigning disinterest, was becoming difficult for her. "Yeah, sure," he acquiesced.

For the next hour Riley sat silently, pretending she heard every word Charlie said, all the while worrying about Gabriel. She wanted nothing more than to hit the speed dial on her phone and hear his voice, but she restrained herself, clutching the device with white knuckles.

She couldn't be at his beck and call.

She couldn't be that girl.

Couldn't be the one that fell for her charge.

XOX

Gabriel sighed miserably, staring at the silent, black screen. Riley had never ignored one of his calls in the two years they'd been partnered together.

Well, in the time that she'd been assigned to watch over him. He thought, quite bitterly, that was the proper phraseology. Despite her intentional, placating use of the word "partner" he sure didn't feel like that's what they were lately. He wanted his friend back. He wanted to apologize and she wasn't having any of it.

Two could play that game.

He shook his head, shoving the phone into the pocket of his jeans and pushing the grocery cart forcefully out of the aisle and into the next, colliding it roughly with another. A few of the items in the cart he'd hit slid off the top, falling to the floor with a loud clatter.

"I'm so sorry, that was all my fault. I was distracted, wasn't watching where I was going," Gabriel jumped in, crouching down to pick up the fallen items. He glanced up when the person joined him, grabbing a box and a plastic bag of fruit as well.

His next words died on his lips.

"It's okay," the woman smiled at him shyly. Her long, dark auburn hair curled elegantly down her chest and her bright hazel eyes met his with a quick wink. "I always make it a habit to run into cute guys at the grocery store."

He smiled crookedly, dimples and all, at her smart remark. "Oh, really? Giving away your moves already? Shouldn't we exchange names first?"

She shook her head, curls bouncing as she held out the hand that didn't have a bag of limes in it. "Tracy Moore. I'm a caterer," she indicated her overflowing cart. "Not an End of Days hoarder."

He took the hand she offered, pulling her up with him once everything was gathered. "Gabriel. Not usually this forward," he responded honestly.

"Me either," she laughed prettily, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Maybe I can make it up to you, make you dinner sometime? It's kind of my job?"

"Make it up to me? I hit you," Gabriel countered, amused.

She shrugged, biting her lip. "Are you really turning down a free meal?"

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "Definitely not. Wouldn't want to offend a chef."

"Good," she nodded, pulling a small case from her purse. "Here's my card, my number's on the back."

"Be seeing you soon," Gabriel replied, a small, strange smile touching his lips. Tracy grinned, giving him a slight wave as she turned the corner. He'd have to come to this grocery store more often, he decided.

Gabriel glanced over, meeting Jameson's equally interested, if wary, gaze. He held a basket in his arms under pretense of shopping as well, though his taste skewed more towards the organic section than potato chips and processed juice concentrate. "What?" Gabriel asked, holding his hands up in question.

Jameson raised his eyebrows, suppressing a laugh. "Nothing. It's about time you started dating again. It's been awhile since Amelia…" he trailed, clearing his throat. "Sorry."

For the first time in a long time, Gabriel didn't flinch or crumble or get defensive at the mention of his dead wife's name. "It's…okay," he told the younger agent.

"You gonna call her?" Jameson asked.

"Not now, don't wanna look desperate. Geez Jameson, subtlety," Gabriel commented, looking over the business card's gold script. "I have to wait two days, three tops."

Jameson scoffed. "Oh, please. In the age of instant information and technology overflow you want to wait three days to call a girl _that_ gorgeous? How long have you been out of the dating pool again?"

"Funny," Gabriel said sarcastically, pushing his cart down the cereal aisle. He was chipping Tracy Moore before he realized what he was doing. It wasn't fair, but he couldn't help it. He still had to be careful.

Tracy Moore was thirty-four years old, from rural Pennsylvania. She was close with her two older sisters according to her Facebook traffic, loved dogs, and talked to her mother daily. She'd attended a small culinary school outside the city. She started her own catering company in 2009, and it managed to be moderately successful. She was still waiting for her big break, but was able to keep afloat. Her father helped fund the business, quite supportive of his youngest daughter.

She was so…normal.

There was no chip in her head, no violent history, no CIA background with intent to blow people, or herself, up. No one was trying to kill her. She was close to her family, she had a steady career, and he was 99% sure she hadn't ever touched a gun in her life.

She was also stunningly beautiful, the hardest fact to overlook.

Gabriel sighed, placing the card in his wallet. He was a bit sad he had to wait two days to call the pretty redhead.

XOX

Riley paced the ballroom of the grand hotel, having scoured the building for potential security threats twice already. Charlie was going over protocol with the staff and the rest of the team walked the floors.

She straightened when Finnegan approached her, escorted by two agents, one she vaguely recognized from Syria.

"A moment," he muttered to the agents. They nodded, hanging back a few feet. "Agent Neal, pleasure to see you again."

"You as well, Sir. If you don't mind my asking, why request me? You have a perfectly capable team of agents here," Riley asked, genuinely curious.

"Your record is impeccable. I feel you are a trustworthy asset to have in my pocket; you protect Clockwork well. I keep tabs on how you're both progressing, and I'm impressed. That's why I requested you. You and I have much in common, Agent Neal," he answered quietly, so as not to be overheard.

Riley saw Charlie shoot her a look out of the corner of her eye. Jealously also wasn't a good look on him. She knew he was remembering Syria.

"By the way, tell our friend I'm still waiting for that golf game," Finnegan smiled broadly. Riley had to squash the laugh that bubbled up.

"I'll make sure to convey the message, Sir."

"Wonderful. Well, I have business to attend to. I have faith you'll be a solid Detail Leader tonight," Finnegan said, professional tone back as he nodded to his escorts. Riley opened her mouth, ready to ask what he meant by his comment, but it was too late.

Griffin approached her, having dismissed the staff. "I find it odd he requested you, of all people, to take lead tonight."

Riley looked at him in surprise. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" She shook her head, and Griffin sighed. "You and I are his right hand men tonight. Rubbed a lot of agents the wrong way with that one. That would be the reason they're all giving you the cold shoulder, if you were curious."

Riley shrugged. "I hadn't noticed."

She had. The agents she'd called friends long ago had been shooting daggers in her back all day, and she hadn't been able to pinpoint why, exactly. Now she knew.

Finnegan put an out of commission Secret Service agent in charge.

"Shall we get started then, Thriller?"

She nodded, shoulders back, holding herself confidently.

"Let's get to it."

XOX

"Did you call her yet?" Jameson asked the next morning, waiting for Gabriel to get ready. He'd stopped to get coffee for both of them, per Riley's extremely detailed list of instructions. He wondered, perusing the extensive list, how much of a life the woman had outside of watching over Gabriel. They seemed to spend most of their waking lives together, not that he was one to pry…or assume.

"No," Gabriel called from his bedroom, grouchily. Jameson was late, upsetting his morning routine. Riley was always on time, he thought, wanting to scold the man. But Riley's command that he offer Jameson some respect and room to adapt reined in his frustration. "It's only been a day."

Jameson shook his head, stifling a laugh. "Girls that pretty don't wait around, Gabriel," he intoned.

Gabriel scoffed. He could think of one that did.

"Then she didn't really like me in the first place, did she," he threw back.

"Touché," Jameson agreed, handing him the coffee specified on the list when he emerged from his bedroom, fully dressed. "But seriously, call the girl. Have some fun. You of all people deserve it, after everything."

Gabriel shrugged, locking his door. It had been a long, long time since…well, since he'd done anything with a woman. He'd remained loyal to his wife in every way in the six years she'd been missing. The vows he took meant something to him, and to his friends it was admirable, but foolish. To him the vows weren't just words pieced together to paint a pretty picture though. And despite the fact that death had parted them, he hadn't gone out of his way to meet women, to date, in the two years that followed her death. He had…he had Riley.

Gabriel paused. He found himself wondering if he'd subconsciously vowed a loyalty to Riley in the same vein as he had with his wife. She was the first woman to come into his life after Amelia, even if they weren't involved on that level. She was the first woman he'd kissed since Amelia, his render with Mei Chen not something he considered _real_ in that regard.

But Riley wouldn't cross the line he imagined crossing over and over again. She was too professional, too dedicated. And he was too much of a coward to admit what he wanted. Tracy seemed genuine, safe, normal.

Still, it seemed like a betrayal, inviting a new woman into his life when he had another.

Jameson saw the perplexed look on his face before he could hide it. "You're not betraying her, you know?"

Gabriel looked at him sharply, wondering what he knew. What his expression revealed.

"She's gone, Gabriel. Amelia would want you to move on. It's…time." Gabriel only nodded, afraid to say anything. "Promise me you'll call this girl tonight?"

"Promise."

XOX

Riley fell into the role of Detail Leader like an old pro. It came naturally, and everything went off without a hitch.

Charlie smiled over at her once the charity ball had ended. "Nicely done, Thriller."

Riley ducked her head, not wanting to seem too proud. "Thank you."

"You know, I thought I'd ask if you wanted to get coffee, maybe, once this tour is over?"

Riley went to turn him down, as she'd turned down the audit guy, turned down the trainer at her gym, and turned down the lawyer she met on one of her morning jogs not more than two weeks ago. But she paused uncertainly, suddenly not sure why she couldn't bring herself to accept any of the offers she'd received.

She was attractive, barely thirty, smart, and skilled. With an unfortunate job that required her almost constant attention. Never off the clock, she'd told Gabriel once.

And of course, there was Gabriel.

How would _that_ look to any man in her life? She could see the conversation now.

_What do you do for a living? _

_Well, I basically babysit a full-grown man. Gotta make sure billions of dollars in government tech doesn't die walking down the stairs. And you?_

He'd tease her relentlessly about it too, though he'd asked her several times why she didn't date, or if she had friends. She wasn't even close with her brother. It was too complicated to maintain relationships with a job like hers.

She had Gabriel. Usually that was enough.

Except he couldn't be everything to her. She couldn't let that happen. Couldn't afford too.

So why did she sabotage any other potential relationship?

"Let me…think about it," she answered Charlie. He nodded.

"No problem. No pressure, no strings. I'll see you in the morning," Charlie said breezily.

Riley gave him a small smile. She pulled out her cell phone. No missed calls. A flutter of disappointment washed over her. Her thumb hovered over the speed dial one on the device, but she shut it off instead. She'd call him later.

It was going to be a long week.

XOX

Gabriel's blue gaze flickered between the white business card with Tracy's number and his cell phone, hearing Jameson echoing in his head that it was time to move on.

For a half second he thought about calling Riley instead. He wanted the familiarity, the camaraderie they shared before it all went to hell. He wanted her advice, her opinion. Much as it pained him, he'd take the kiss back if it meant they were on a level playing field again.

_You can't have her though, _his mind teased him cruelly. _That's your own fault._

He tapped the number on the card into the phone, listening to the resounding ringtone.

"Hello?" her voice came over the line like honey.

"Tracy?" he asked by way of greeting, suddenly feeling ridiculous as he paced the length of his kitchen.

"Yes, this is she."

"It's Gabriel, the forward guy who hit you with his cart," Gabriel answered, realizing how awful the sentence sounded once he said it. _Smooth, real smooth_. He ran a hand over his face nervously. God, it had been a long time. "And also says terrible things on the phone, and should be stopped immediately."

She laughed, and he felt himself smiling despite himself. At least he could make her laugh, that was something. "How could I forget? The guy with the dimples. My friends think I made you up."

"Really? Telling your friends about me already. Didn't realize I made that much of an impression," he added, a bit of pride coating his tone.

"Well you did. Plus they're just jealous they never meet handsome strangers in the grocery store. Especially ones that actually call them back," Tracy replied slyly.

He was going to kill Jameson. He knew it was too soon. Gabriel shrugged. "What can I say, I probably made a bad call listening to a friend of mine but he had a point. I didn't want to let a girl as pretty and interesting as you slip away. Grocery store romance doesn't happen every day. And, you know, that you cook for a living doesn't hurt."

She giggled, and he felt his heart skip a beat. This was fun, he decided. It was light and carefree, no strings dangling. Utterly uncomplicated.

"How about I cook for you Friday night, say seven o'clock?"

Gabriel smiled. "Sounds perfect."

The broad grin on his face faltered when Riley's name lit his screen when he ended their conversation.

This time, _he_ got to ignore _her_ call.


	2. You Decide What You See

**A/N: **So sorry this is up so late, but I've been so busy with work, and now I'm sick and sickness makes creativity hard, you guys. After spending a week tweaking this, I finally like it enough to post it. Probably one or two more chapters; one to cover their dates, the other for the resolution. Now, I'm not a fan of Charlie, but I do kind of want to redeem him a little bit throughout the rest of this story. I'm working on another story where he's not so redeemable; so just keep that in mind. "Rust Or Gold," lyrics by Jill Andrews.

**Pressure Points**

_Rust or gold, you decide what you see, what you hold_

_Let it burn there in your hand_

_Watch it grow, watch it grow_

_Breath of life, come and fill your lungs_

_And give it away until it's gone_

_Or hold it in and let it die_

_Let it die, let it die…_

XOX

Sometimes when he slept, his dreams turned into cyber renders. And his cyber renders turned into dreams.

Gabriel went to sleep thinking about his conversation with Tracy, but he woke in the middle of the night dream-rendering Riley. Rendering their kiss. But it was different this time. This time they were in his apartment. This time, it went impossibly farther.

_We shouldn't do this_, she whispered unconvincingly.

_Why not?_ He asked in return, skimming the hem of her shirt with his fingertips and slowly pushing the thin fabric up to reveal her smooth, flat stomach, grazing her ribcage as he did. She shivered. He kissed down her neck as her head fell back, allowing him greater access.

She cupped his face with her palms, bringing his ice blue gaze level with her perfectly rendered green eyes.

_Because one day, you'll get me killed._

He shot up in bed gasping, sweat coating his forehead as he tried to shake the less than professional image from his mind. He had thought of her before, but never like this. He'd never thought about the consequences of his actions.

"It will never happen anyway," he mumbled aloud, breathing heavily. "You've got to let this go."

He couldn't hear the sadness in his own voice.

Gabriel eased himself back against the pillows, still breathless from the dream. Staring up at the ceiling, he forced himself to think about his impending date with Tracy instead. About anything other than Riley dying because of him, for him, really.

XOX

"You're following my list, right?" Riley asked, a bit tense as Jameson gave her the day's report. "He's not a big fan of change. It took me months to cultivate a routine for us that he could get behind. How is Gabriel doing anyways?"

Jameson chuckled at her barrage of questions across the line. "Look, we're all fine here. And he's…doing great. Shouldn't you be focusing on being the former President's Detail Leader?"

A long pause stretched between them. "How did you know about that?"

"Lillian has her ears against the walls," Jameson replied. He could practically see her _yeah, whatever_ look from Virginia. "Okay, she knew. She only told me yesterday though. Congrats on that, by the way."

"Thank you," she smiled proudly, even if no one was there to see it. "Can you do me a favor Jameson?"

"Sure," he agreed. Checking the car for tampering as the list suggested.

"Don't tell Gabriel I was DL for Finnegan, please? It's a…sore spot," she requested carefully. She thought about their fight before she left.

"I won't tell him, but you should. I think he'd be happy for you."

"Yeah, sure," she huffed, eyebrow raised. "I've got to go soon. But hey, this trip got cut short. I'm leaving in a couple hours. Finnegan has a conference in D.C. I should be back tonight."

Jameson sighed with relief. "Thank God, you have the patience of a saint. I don't know how you do this day in and day out Riley. Four days and I'm thinking about knee capping him."

Riley laughed lightly. "It's not so bad. I'll see you soon."

XOX

Gabriel found himself in a particularly good mood that morning. He didn't go out of his way to make Jameson feel bad for being too early this time, forgetting to make his coffee a venti extra hot again, or for interrupting his workout. He simply waved off the man's apologies, taking the coffee he offered and leaving a confused Jameson in his wake.

Jameson narrowed his eyes, grinning when he realized why his coworker was in such a good mood. "You called her."

Gabriel shrugged, still unable to stop smiling. "Maybe I did. Maybe I have a date Friday at seven," he turned, looking at Jameson pointedly. "And by maybe, I mean you definitely shouldn't come knocking on my door at seven."

Jameson held his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine by me, but you'll have to take that up with Riley. She comes back tonight."

Gabriel froze, his steps faltering. "What?"

"She didn't tell you? I figured she'd call. Nothing happened, or anything," Jameson said quickly when he saw the flash of worry cross his face. "Finnegan is cutting the tour a little short. He's wanted back early for a press conference in D.C. Weird, she said she'd let you know."

"No, she called last night," Gabriel began, feeling his stomach twist. "I was talking to Tracy at the time," he lied swiftly.

Jameson nodded, but a strange expression fell across his face. "Riley doesn't know you're going out on a date, does she?" he said more than asked.

After a lengthy pause, Gabriel sighed, weakly replying; "We haven't spoken to each other since she left."

The other agent's eyes widened for a second. Riley left on Saturday. It was Thursday morning. Five days without speaking was literally unheard of between the partners, if the list she'd detailed for him was any indication of her dedication to routine…or to _him._ This was about as unusual as a penguin skateboarding.

He didn't want to pry, really, but he couldn't help it after that. "That's very…un-Riley like. You two are practically glued together at the hip. What did you do?"

Gabriel had the decency to look offended, his voice raising an octave. "What makes you think I did something?"

Jameson's only answer was a raised eyebrow.

Gabriel rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Care to share?" Jameson asked, glancing at his watch. Plenty of time for an explanation. He sat on Gabriel's couch, waiting patiently for the man to follow.

Grumbling, Gabriel dropped heavily on the opposite end, elbows resting on his knees. "It is my fault."

Jameson made an I-told-you-so face, encouraging him to continue as he sipped his own coffee.

"Two weeks ago, when we were waiting for Carpenter to sell the drive to the Russians, we realized we were in a tight spot. We had to get closer to watch the meet go down, to get proof. The buyer had men hidden in case anything went awry, and to smoke them out I decided the best thing to do was make our presence known…but not known," Gabriel admitted carefully, running a hand through his hair. "I kicked the dumpster, I told her to laugh, force them out to see what was going on." Gabriel met Jameson's interested gaze with a withering stare. "Who's going to think a couple making out behind a club is a danger to anyone?"

"You kissed her," Jameson deadpanned, not nearly as ruffled as Gabriel thought he'd be. "Sometimes it's all you can do to keep a cover. To protect yourselves. It's not uncommon."

Gabriel looked at the younger man warily, clasping and unclasping his hands.

What Gabriel wasn't saying finally connected in Jameson's mind. "You…felt something. Did she? That's why the two of you have been so distant. Nelson would have a field day with this."

"You can't tell anyone, Jameson. You have to let it go."

"I don't have to let go of anything. That's all you, man. I'm not the one in love with the woman that's supposed to catch bullets for me," Jameson responded, his tone colored with a pointed sarcasm.

"I'm not in love with her!" Gabriel half shouted, getting defensive.

"I'm sure you're not," Jameson said dismissively, as if he were talking to a child.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me in that way as it is. It's one sided," he said bitterly under his breath.

"Look, as your friend I'm telling you to figure out what you really feel, Gabriel, before something happens and you can't come back from whatever this is. Go out with Tracy, have a good time. Then figure out if Riley isn't just a placeholder for Amelia in your life," he sighed, shaking his head. "I don't mean to sound so harsh, but Riley isn't just some girl you met in grocery store. She's your bodyguard. Her job is to die for you. Don't forget that."

Gabriel stared blankly at the wall, his mind and his heart split in two. Save their friendship, and never know what being with her would be like. Try for a relationship, push her too far, and lose everything.

And then there was Tracy. Did she deserve to be pushed aside so quickly? Gabriel didn't renege on promises; a date, in his mind, was a promise of a sort. He owed it to himself to see if it really was just a fleeting crush he had for his partner. If the kiss was simply a toxic combination of their natural closeness and the sad reality that he hadn't been with a woman in eight years.

If it wasn't just _proximity overlook_.

"I know."

XOX

"Too bad our stay here was cut short. Felt like old times," Griffin lamented as Riley finished packing her suitcase. She felt more at ease, her tailored suit replaced by black jeans and a soft, gray, short sleeve, V-neck tee. They were leaving shortly, and Riley would be headed back to Virginia while Charlie accompanied Finnegan to D.C.

Back to normal.

Back to Gabriel.

Those two things weren't exactly mutually exclusive at the moment.

"As I recall, 'old times' are what ruined us in the first place, Charlie," Riley said carefully, not as accusingly as she would have a year ago. It was more a simple statement of fact.

Charlie sighed, a bit disheartened. "I'm guessing your answer to my offer is no, then."

It was Riley's turn to sigh, looking up as she zipped the suitcase shut. "It's just not…a good time," she answered softly. "There are things I'm trying to work through. Trying to sort out."

He looked away, pushing his hands into the pockets of his suit pants. "Will it ever be a good time?" he asked, prodding gently.

"Charlie, it's not like out relationship was built on a solid foundation. After Panama, after what you did, I just can't trust you. I need someone I can trust, someone who's not going to throw me to the wolves for a promotion. My inner voice tells me that isn't you. I'm sorry, I can't," Riley finished, genuinely apologetic. They'd been good together once. But now…now it seemed futile to travel down a path when she already knew what awaited her at the end of the road.

Despite her initial reluctance to admit it to herself, she felt something for Gabriel.

The realization hit her like a brick that morning, going through her usual motions. Charlie had stood behind her at the coffee kiosk inside the luxury hotel, startling her when he asked why she'd purchased two coffees. She'd stared wide-eyed and confused, unable to answer him. The odd, twisty feeling settled painfully in her stomach, and she had to fight the lump in her throat.

Their short time spent apart made her realize how much she relied on his charming quips and easy demeanor. They were always together, rarely apart, and she couldn't help but equate missing her partner to missing an appendage.

She couldn't be entirely sure what she felt. Even if it was something she wasn't supposed to feel, it was worth talking about. Maybe even worth taking a risk for. She promised herself when she got home she'd talk to him. _Really_ talk.

She missed his voice. Missed him. And he was dodging her phone calls now. Riley supposed she deserved that after ignoring him when he reached out to her. This was the longest they'd gone without speaking since, well…since she shoved him out that hospital window and let his wife die. Even then he'd replied to her texts, allowing her to know he was, at the very least, alive.

She was still his protector, so she'd taken to calling Jameson for updates. There was something in the agent's voice that morning that made her anxious to get home. Jameson was holding something back, and it wasn't about Gabriel's safety.

"I guess I said no pressure," Charlie replied after her a lengthy pause, trying to smile as he turned to leave her hotel room. "But look, if anything changes…if the time ever becomes right…you have my number Riley."

Riley nodded as he closed the door between them.

Time to go home.

XOX

Gabriel was practically assaulted by Nelson when he came in for his daily chip scan that morning, escorted by Jameson. Dr. Cassidy shook his head, laughing quietly as his son jumped and yammered like an excited puppy, demanding to know everything about his date Friday night.

Gabriel looked bewildered, staring between Dr. Cassidy and Nelson. "How did you even find out?" he asked, leaning back in the chair, allowing the Doc to place the electrodes on the sides of his head.

"Jameson isn't the best at keeping things to himself," Dr. Cassidy answered for him, a small grin on his face. "We're both happy you're putting yourself out there. Nelson a little more than me, I'm afraid."

Gabriel shot Jameson an evil look from the chair. The agent shrugged in response, looking bored as he played around on his phone. "Didn't know it was a secret."

Gabriel was tempted to lock the phone in retaliation, but thought better of it. Jameson knew things he wasn't supposed too, and Gabriel wasn't in a position to agitate him right now. Nelson and the Doc knowing about his date was one thing. He could handle the world's most obnoxious twenty questions about Tracy courtesy of Nelson. But Riley finding out from anyone but him was another issue entirely. That was a conversation he definitely wasn't thrilled to be having tonight as it was.

All the scenarios he was picturing didn't end well for anyone. Didn't end well for him, anyway.

He knew he shouldn't be this worried about Riley's reaction. She was ever the professional in matters like these. Besides, they were just friends. She'd made that abundantly clear before she left.

And it was just one date. It wasn't like he was marrying the girl.

"Chip's clean," Dr. Cassidy announced over Nelson's consistent barrage of questions. Gabriel had warily answered most of them. "Nelson, Jameson, give us a minute will you?"

Jameson nodded. "I have a briefing with Lillian anyway. See you in a bit."

Nelson huffed, not as willing to be kicked out of the room. "Fine, but you'll answer the rest of my questions later. For science," he added quickly, though no one was fooled. Gabriel heard him muttering something about living vicariously through superman as he stalked off. He shook his head with a small smile, wondering idly if the IT girl he'd caught Nelson grinning at like a fool last week was single. He had to help his brother out somehow, if only to shift his focus off of him and his complicated love life.

"Sure, can't wait," Gabriel replied dryly, wondering how many more intrusive questions the young scientist could possibly have. He wondered if maybe Jameson would let him leave early. And by leaving early, he hoped to sneak out as soon as his conversation with the Doc was over. Things had been quiet since Riley left after all. "So, what's up Doc?" he asked once the door closed behind Nelson. Gabriel moved to let his legs dangle over the edge, pulling the suctioned electrodes from his temples.

Dr. Cassidy sat down in the chair next to the table, folding his hands in his lap. "I just wanted to put in my two cents about this date of yours. I'm glad you're moving on. You do deserve this Gabriel. After everything you've been through, everything you've sacrificed," the Doc said, and Gabriel could practically feel the bits of self-loathing he knew Cassidy tried to hide resurfacing. "I get the distinct impression that you let the chip hold you back. That was never my intention. I just…want you to be happy, chip be damned."

Gabriel smiled, gripping Cassidy's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Look, Doc, it's just a date. I don't know why everyone's getting so worked up over this. Sheesh," he laughed.

Cassidy shrugged. "You just…seemed so hesitant to start dating after Amelia died. I know the majority of your reluctance came from your devotion to her, but I wonder, sometimes, if the chip I put in your head keeps you from forming relationships with people subconsciously. I remember your dedication to your wife; you seem to forget that we all have that knowledge. But since she died, you haven't sought out another…Amelia, for lack of better terms," he said, hoping to get his point across.

Gabriel sighed. If only they knew. If only_ she_ knew.

"It just wasn't the right time. This isn't your fault, Doc. Amelia was…Amelia. She was my first real love, and that's not something you just forget. But I'm getting there. I just hadn't met the right girl to ask out," he said, hoping his tone was convincing enough. If he couldn't convince himself then he had no hope persuading the Doc that all was good and fine in his world.

The Doc nodded, but still remained wary. He'd struck a nerve of a different kind, wisely choosing not to comment. "Well, I hope it goes off without a hitch then."

Gabriel nodded, a comfortable silence settling as Dr. Cassidy swiveled around to his computer, typing quickly.

"Now, if you want to escape I'd wait three more minutes for Nelson to go get coffee from the break room. That's going to be your only window of opportunity. I'll let Jameson know."

Gabriel laughed, palming his keys.

"Thanks Doc."

XOX

Gabriel pulled up to his apartment not long later, thinking a late breakfast or maybe even a nap was in order. He had to admit, after his dream last night sleep wasn't coming easy. He jogged up the stairs, unlocking his door, feeling supremely grateful Jameson hadn't given him a lengthy lecture on 'running off' unprotected. Riley would have had a fit if she knew he'd done that.

He pushed open his door, shrugging off his jacket before he turned, sensing her presence before seeing her.

All the same, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Riley?"

She laughed, the coffee mug she always used when she came over clasped in her hands as she perched on the edge of his couch. The sight of her after a week of being apart made his heart skip a beat. He forgot how beautiful she was in that small frame of time. Forgot how pretty her laugh was, even when it was at his expense. He shook his head, trying to focus.

"And _this_ is why you need a bodyguard. You're about as observant as a doorknob," she mocked.

He scowled at her. "Yeah, well, most criminals and murderers don't have a key to my apartment," he grumbled playfully. "Besides, I thought you weren't getting back until tonight?"

"Well I'm flattered that you're so happy to see me," she joked, but he heard the hurt laced in her voice. It wasn't the welcome she was expecting.

"I am glad you're back," he said softly, honestly. He truly was happy she was home, but they both acknowledged the intentional distance they kept between the other. He moved to the kitchen and she followed, sliding onto one of the barstools as he opened cabinets, falling into a familiar routine. He didn't bother asking if she'd eaten, he knew she hadn't. "Jameson is a terrible protector by the way. You'd be ashamed of him."

"I hear you haven't exactly been making it easy on him. If you being here, protector less at," she made a show of checking her watch. "Barely eleven in the morning is any indication, I'm sure he deserves a medal."

"What? How is it my fault Jameson can't keep up with me? Besides, I had to escape Nelson's stupid, obsessive questions. And the Doc helped me escape, so you can take that up with him."

"He only let you leave because he knew I was already here," she informed him, stirring her coffee rhythmically.

Gabriel turned to face her, a little put off. "Why didn't you call me?"

Riley looked away, sighing. "You haven't exactly been answering my phone calls, Gabriel."

He grimaced. That was true, but the reason he gave for ignoring her was only a half-truth of its own. Bringing up the impromptu kiss now would only make matters worse. "About that, Riley," he started. "I was a jerk. This was a great opportunity for you and I made you feel bad going. That's the last thing I wanted. I'm sorry."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry too."

"How was it, being on a presidential detail again?" he asked, pulling a pan from a bottom shelf.

It was Riley's turn to flinch. "I wasn't really apart of a detail so much as the temporary leader of it," she answered quietly.

Gabriel tensed, staring at her a moment, a question in his eyes. He wasn't sure how to react. "Should I congratulate you or worry they offered you a job?"

Riley laughed again. "Just congratulate me. It was a great opportunity, and I did miss it. And it was nice, being a Detail Leader for a minute. But it's not for me. I like where I am. Besides, Finnegan mostly wanted to talk about you, and he wanted me to let you know you still owed him a golf game. I think that's why he put me in charge in the first place, honestly."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Right, because talent and skill like yours comes around every day," he said sarcastically. She ducked her head, blushing a little.

"Please, I couldn't leave you. You'd be lost without me," Riley smirked.

"It wasn't the same without you here," he added lightly, shaking his head before adding, "And Jameson really is bad at this!"

Riley set her coffee down and moved from the stool to the counter where he worked. He was making omelets, she concluded. Her favorite. She grasped the green pepper that rested on the counter, pulled a cutting board over, and started halving the vegetable with a knife as he delicately chopped a few tomatoes.

"It's good to be home," she observed gently. Gabriel nudged her shoulder with his in agreement. They worked quietly for a bit, washing and dicing vegetables.

Gabriel cracked a few eggs into a mixing bowl, throwing in a splash of milk. He added her chopped green peppers, tomatoes, and feta as well before whisking everything together.

Riley rinsed the cutting board and the knives. "So I was thinking since I've been gone all week we could have dinner tomorrow and catch up? Jameson didn't really tell me anything but I got the feeling he was leaving something out," she inquired a bit shyly, breaking their comfortable silence. His mixing faltered. She narrowed her eyes at the strange look on his face. "Gabriel, is something wrong?"

How was he supposed to tell her he had a date Friday? How was he supposed to bring something like that up naturally?

_It's great to have you home Riley! Dinner sounds good, but I have a date Friday night. How does lunch sound?_

There really wasn't a _not awkward_ way to bring it up.

Gabriel sighed, floundering for a moment. Riley crossed her arms, a worried look passing over her features at his prolonged silence. He took in a deep breath, meeting her gaze.

"I kind of…met someone a couple days ago. I'm seeing her Friday night," he managed to stumble out. It was even more painful than he thought, this letting go thing. "Maybe we could catch up over beers or something?" Gabriel offered.

_You know, as friends, like we always_ do. She finished the sentence inside her head.

_Like you wanted_, Riley thought bitterly.

"Oh," she whispered. He caught the immediate dejection that flooded her clear green eyes before she blinked and it was gone.

Why would she be hurt if she wanted nothing to do with him in _that way_? She'd made her stance on them clear. He was bowing to her request.

"She's…coming here, to cook. Figured it would be easier for Jameson to keep an eye on things. I already chipped her. She's not…insane, or anything," he paused, gauging her reaction. "I didn't think you'd be back this soon. I just figured Jameson could still be my temporary protector."

_And I don't want to put you through this. _

Riley clenched her jaw, trying to hold herself in check. "No, I understand why you'd want him," she responded, slipping into her business tone. "I think I'm going to go home and unpack. You're alive, there's no danger to you. My job is done for now. I need to get in touch with Lillian anyway."

"Riley," he called out gently, but she was already out the door.

He leaned against his counter, head in his hands. That went about as he expected.

The look on her face wasn't what he'd been anticipating though. He rewound the last bits of their conversation in his mind. She'd blushed when she'd asked him about dinner and catching up.

Had _sh_e asked _him_ out?

XOX

Riley leaned heavily against her apartment door, trying to get her breathing under control while chastising herself for being so damn foolish.

_No use crying over something that you never had. _

Whoever said 'if you loved something, set it free,' was a moron whose partner certainly didn't look like Gabriel. Nor could they have been as charming. Or as good of a kisser, if she let herself think about it.

Because she was certainly kicking herself for leaving him thinking she wasn't interested. That was a mistake if she'd ever made one.

That was self-preservation rearing its ugly head.

And in turn, his own self-preserving nature had him asking out the first pretty girl that looked his way. That wasn't really fair, she supposed. She'd been adamant they be just friends.

She couldn't blame him for that.

She could only blame herself.

Her phone buzzed in her front pocket, and she pulled the device out, opening the text message.

_Made it to D.C. in one piece, Thriller._

She was scrolling through her short list of numbers, pressing the call button before she really knew what her intention was. It wasn't long before the other line picked up.

"Charlie…I, um, changed my mind. I'm game for coffee, if the offer still stands."


End file.
